


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by heyelisa



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Adorable Connor, Christmas Fluff, Connor Deserves Happiness, HTGAWM - Freeform, M/M, Married Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh, Oliver Deserves Happiness, Oliver Hampton/Connor Walsh Fluff, Protective Connor, bring me coliver moments, coliver - Freeform, coliver deserves good things, i miss my boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: Connor wants to give Oliver a present to forget all the bad things, like the FBI, his mother saying embarrassing things at dinner and all that shit.(A Christmas' fic - 13x05)





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: Where Are Your Parents? - 13X5  
> if HTGAWM doesn't give me more Coliver moments, I'll do it myself. I think Connor and Oliver deserve a romantic moment.  
> :)

After the FBI took Oliver's computer and the Christmas dinner was ruined, Connor was waiting for the moment when he could throw himself into his own bed and sleep to improve his headache. _It was what he wanted, not what he would do._ His mother had embarrassed him all night, telling embarrassing and annoying stories that he tried to forget, had flirted with Asher after another half a bottle of wine, and Oliver had that troubled look as he washed the dishes.

Connor knew they were not in a good mood. They had married but it seemed that everything had gotten more complicated after that, they did not have a second to enjoy a  time alone and to be able to breathe.

They missed each other.

Connor knew this by the messages. They spent the day exchanging messages and telling how much they loved each other and how badly they could wait for their honeymoon, sometimes they didn’t even have to be far. Connor sat next to Oliver on the couch and while Laurel complained about Bonnie, he said how handsome Oliver was in that sweater, receiving a “in Love” emoji.

He never thought he'd be a romantic guy. That he would fall in love this way, so beautiful and so deep. He loved Oliver more than words could express and he was grateful to have at least something good, after all that shit.

"They may be seeing your pictures right now," Oliver said, lying in bed "All those pictures and all those angles."

"Are not you worried about the videos? Your butt might be getting a note right now. "Connor said.

"That sucks." Oliver sighed.

"Hey." Connor stared at him. He wore sweatpants and had a cold sweater, holding a coat in his hand. "Put on some warm clothes and get a coat."

"I guess I never heard that phrase coming from you." Oliver sat on the bed "What?"

"Come on, I have not given you my Christmas present yet." Connor said, "I know the night is not so good, but we can make it better."

"Okay." Oliver smiled and pulled a pair of pants that were on the floor. "That's cool." He said "I mean, exciting."

"I forgot how much you like adrenaline." Connor put on his coat.

Oliver dressed quickly. Connor came down holding a backpack, he asked Oliver to go to the car and went to the kitchen to get some things. Asher had fallen asleep on the couch and the gift wrappings had been pushed under the tree.

Despite the unusual night, everything ended well. Apparently.

The lights still flashed across the house, and outside was a rainbow tree full of snow, which Connor made a point of buying and putting there for the neighbors.

Oliver started the car heater and waited anxiously. Connor didn’t take long, he put the backpack in the back seat and got into the car. Connor was mysterious, he drove without saying much and Oliver looked out at the snow.

The conversation in the car was common. Connor apologized once again for Oliver having the computer taken by the FBI and Oliver (once again) said how Pam shouldn’t drink at family events. They didn’t drive for long until Connor stopped the car.

"I need you to trust me," Connor said and Oliver looked at him confused.

"Is this a kind of kidnapping?" Oliver asked.

"No," Connor said, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket. "Just trust me."

"I just need to tell my mother that if I went missing my sweet husband was the responsible person." Oliver laughed and Connor tied the handkerchief over his husband's eyes. "Should I be horny? Because I’m."

"Ollie." Connor laughed. "Well, if that becomes your thing we can use it." Connor finished tying the handkerchief "I know you'll like it."

Oliver smiled and Connor drove the car. Oliver was anxious and Connor nervous. They'd stopped the car somewhere Oliver could not see and Connor helped him out of the car, holding his hand and guiding him wherever he was supposed to walk.

They picked up an elevator and Oliver knew they'd stopped on the third floor by the sound of the elevator. Connor guided him gently for a few more steps to stand behind him and whisper in his ear.

"We make good memories here," Connor said, undoing the knot, leaving Oliver to look out the door of an apartment.

303.

It was Oliver's old apartment. Number 303. That after a while became Connor's apartment too.

"Are you buying it back?" Oliver asked.

"No." Connor said very slowly and pulled the key out of his pocket "We decided to sell this to have money for a new house, but I talked to the buyer and he's putting it to rent, I told him what I had in mind and asked if it was empty ..." He opened the door "So we have our old place for an entire night. "

Oliver saw the wooden floor, the walls still in a baby blue, walls he had painted. In the middle of the empty room, Connor had placed a mattress, a white sheet, and many scattered petals. There was a ‘fort’ of small sheets and candles (which needed to be lit) around, which Connor insisted on lighting up as Oliver paced the apartment, very slowly.

The nails were still in the same place on the wall, but without the pictures they had previously decorated. The kitchen seemed larger without the plates, cups and a collection of coffee Connor has.

Oliver was emotional. That was his place for so long, that was Connor's place and that was their place.

Yes. They had good memories, they had bad memories too. It was in that apartment that Oliver discovered Connor's cheating, it was in that apartment that he told him about being HIV positive and it was in that apartment that he broke up with Connor for wanting to have some time alone.

Of course these memories were erased by all the others. It was in the old bed that Connor and Oliver had had sex for the first time and it was there, on that polished wooden floor, in a fort of blankets that Oliver was asked to marry by Connor and went through that door that Connor came by bringing a box and saying he was staying, not just for that night, but forever.

"I thought that's what we deserved," Connor said, taking a wine from his backpack and picking up two glasses. "I like living with the gang, but I love being alone with you."

"I know," Oliver said and smiled when Connor poured the wine.

"I think we need this, I know you're worried about your computer ..."

"I'm not really." Oliver laughed.

"Anyway ..." Connor smiled. "Let's enjoy some of it, one night alone, where no one will be able to find us, call us and arrest us." He approached Oliver. "I miss you."

"I miss you." Olivr set his glass down on the kitchen counter and bent down to kiss Connor.

They kissed. A lot. They kissed more before, for sure, but this was a habit none of the boys would give up. But Oliver missed Connor's lips almost all the time. They missed the tranquility of kissing without having things to do, without being late or without someone calling them.

Connor was the first to remove Oliver's coat, letting it fall to the wooden floor. Oliver smiled through the kiss and began to take off his shoes with his feet. Connor was slow and Oliver didn’t want to accelerate anything. _They seemed to have all the time in the world._

The hands explored as if they were to memorize each little piece of skin from each other. Connor kissed Oliver's neck slowly, with dedication and a firm delicacy that made Oliver moan for the first time that night.

Oliver does not know how long it took them just to be naked, but they had kissed too much. They had touched and smiled, they had repeated how beautiful the other was and had kissed again.

That night they started slow. They loved each other as always, but they had more desire and passion, mixed. They wanted to remind each other of how good that moment was and how that was all they wanted.

Connor was so dedicated and Oliver could cry when he paid attention to any part of his body.

Time passed slowly, and hot. It was hot. Too hot.

Connor was caressing Oliver's back, he always did it after a slower sex. They were sweaty and Oliver let out a low laugh.

"What?" Connor smiled.

"You're so romantic, look what you did." Oliver said "I'm very lucky."

"Oh, come on." Connor blushed. "I just do it for you." He looked around. "I confess I overdid the roses thing, but it seemed cool when I ..."

"Hey." Oliver stared at him. "Everything's perfect, let's not criticize anything."

He leaned against Connor's chest again. "I didn’t think we'd have sex again in this apartment like husbands."

"I didn’t think of that," Connor laughed.

"It's cool." Oliver relaxed.

"We still have to do this elsewhere, just to remember," Connor said.

"Oh, yes." Oliver smiled. "We're going."

And they did.

They had sex in the kitchen, in the bedroom, against the wall and in the shower. Connor could not remember crying begging for Oliver as in that moment of the shower. They had loved each other, touched each other, shared the love that exploded in their hearts, and by the end of the night, exhausted and sweaty, they fell asleep on the mattress, within the fort of sheets. Connor playing with Oliver's wedding ring while he was already asleep.

They had no problem around them.

The problems could stay for the other day.

"I love you, Ollie." Connor kissed Oliver's forehead. "I'll protect you, do not worry." They had a promise to keep.


End file.
